User blog:BlurayOriginals/The Bluray Originals Extra-chiLLy Blog o' Fun (2012)
Chapter 1: Epic Meme Gens/Epic Internets Tumblr madr6zcnT91qm1mldo1 500.jpg|Custom 1 21537622.jpg|Bad Luck Brian 1 21822313.jpg|Disaster Girl 1 22315170.jpg|Y U NO 1 22297357.jpg|Scumbag Steve 1 22912010.jpg|Scumbag Steve 2 400226_442512132472593_1865083420_n.jpg|Custom 2 548870_442519575805182_1778347533_n.jpg|Custom 3 29141985.jpg|Quagmire 1 20600490.jpg|Disaster Girl 2 21254582.jpg|Disaster Girl 3 28682382.jpg|Slender Girl 1 22690761.jpg|Disaster Girl 4 19645947.jpg|Disaster Girl 5 28980379.jpg|Bad Luck Brian 2 29142184.jpg|Slender Girl 2 11043102.jpg|Disaster Girl 6 550375_369561276458901_1909227375_n.jpg|Custom 4 17019055.jpg|Disaster Girl 7 29142213.jpg|Slender Girl 3 29142252.jpg|Success Kid 1 29142282.jpg|One Does Not Simply 1 29142328.jpg|Conspiracy Keanu 1 29142446.jpg|Conspiracy Keanu 2 28738250.jpg|Bad Luck Brian 3 Chapter 2: Newgrounds Heroes Chapters Chapters * note Samurai Asshole is noted as Samurai Ash for reasons Pico Series * Pico's School * Pico vs. Bear * Pico vs. Uberkids * Resident Pico Alloy Series * "Alloy" Red is the New Color; '''Alloy vs. P-Bot; P-Bot wants to take Alloy's suit, doubting his capabilities with it.;' '''Junkyard' Skins Against Scraps; '''Pico & Tankman vs. Alloy and Tankman; Pico and Tankman think the androids have gone rouge.; Junkyard''' So That's Where He Got His Name From; '''Alloy vs. Samurai Ash; Ash is rampaging in his village. '''Alloy Pitches In; '''Alloy & Tankman vs. Piconjo & Salad Fingers; Salad Fingers and Piconjo gang on Tankman. Alloy decides to assist.; Wartorn''' Space Invaders; '''Alloy vs. Alien Hominid; Alloy thinks Alien Hominid may have the answers wo where his suit comes from.; Anywhere, USA''' Worlds Collide; '''Pico vs. Alien Hominid; Pico thinks Alien Hominid is here to invade and challenges him.; The Portal''' Pico vs. Convict; '''Pico & Nene vs. Convict; Convict attempts to reinvade Pico's school.; Pico's School ' '''I Think Nene was There Too; '''Nene & Pico '''Good vs. Evil; '''Pico vs. Piconjo; The epic final showdown of the two.'; Piconjo's Manor''' Blam or Protect; '''P-Bot vs. Piconjo; Piconjo tries to spam the portal.; The Portal ' '''P-Bot 2.0; '''P-Bot & Pico vs. P-Bot 2.0; Someone has created a new P-Bot to replace the old. Pico will help you blam him.';' '''Junkyard' The Long Arm of the Law; 'P-Bot vs. Samurai Ash; P-Bot is sick of Ash's vigalante tactics; '''Samurai's Village ' 'Civil Disobediance; '''P-Bot vs. Tankman; Tankman's letting the fame go to his head. Knock him down a notch.; '''Wartorn ' 'Touchy Feel; '''Nene vs. Salad Fingers; Nene evens Convict's Cell only to find Salad Fingers and a freed Convict. Nene decides to fix things up; '''Padded Cell ' 'The Biggest Blade (Stick) Wins; '''Nene vs. Samurai Ash; Nene is sick of Ash showing off his swordsmen skills. Cut him down to size with your knives. Chapter 3: Gaming Cabinant BlurayOriginals Consoles * PlayStation 2 (Slim) * PlayStation Portable * Nintendo Gamecube * Nintendo DS * Nintendo Wii Mr.Zaya Consoles * Leapster * Nintendo Gamecube * Gameboy Color * Leapster2 * Nintendo DS * NintendoWii * Nintendo DSi XL * Nintendo 3DS Chapter 4: Songs Hotel Chill Ending ''Rio, commander and the leader! SS3K, He is the king of the fighters! Boom! He's the biggest asshole! and with Legion they'll save the day! Fighting troll''s! ''Trying to protect their Wiki '' ''That's just how they Roll! '' ''The Hotel Chill Team! Fighting trolls! Trying to protect the Wiki That's just how they Roll! The Hotel Chill Team! Oh no! It's the evil Fawfool humpin'! Watch out! It's the repulisive Otterman! '' ''Get him! It's the manipulative Zalgo! '' ''We'll do anything to protect out home! '' ''Fighting trolls! Trying to protect the Wiki That's just how they Roll! The Hotel Chill Team! (Instrumental) AND THEY'LL BE! Fighting vandals! Trying to Protect their home! THAT'S JUST HOW THEY ROLL! TEAM HOTEL CHILL GO! Chapter 5: Gaming Series Chronicle Sonic the Hedgehog: The series 1991 1992 1993 1994 1995 1996 1997 1998 1999 2000 2001 2002 2003 2004 2005 2006 2007 2008 2009 2010 2011 2012 TBA Super Mario: the Series 1981 * Donkey Kong- ''Mario, commonly called "Little Mario", by his buddies is having a normal picnic with his girlfriend Pauline as his pet has disappeared for a month rendering him worried. His inenraged pet ape, Donkey Kong (Sr.) (later known as Cranky Kong) kidnaps her and will only give her back after he completes his 100m Constuction site climb. His intention is unknown, but he is soon defeated by Mario and the two lovers continue their picnic. Afterwards, Mario makes Donkey Kong do a circus act, commenting "Just like old times..." 1982 * ''Donkey Kong Jr.- ''One year after Mario recaptures Donkey Kong Sr. it is revealed in the time DK disappeared he has had another son (the first be Diddy Kong's father), Donkey Kong Jr. Junior, attempts to save him as Mario was about to release him into a pit of pirahnnas. DK Jr. (DJ) follows Mario from the jungle back to New York till eventually DJ, saves DK from his cage and lifts his papa with his bare strength. After a small chase DK is able to sucessfully knock out Mario in a cold blow. * ''Greenhouse- ''After his humilating defeat, Mario gets in a small arguement with Pauline and the two ending up breaking up. Mario goes to visit his cousin Stanley. A group of worms come in while Mario leaves the door open and the two team up to save Stanley's plants. They eventually do and Mario decides plantation isn't his thing, leavign back to Brooklyn to join his younger brother Luigi in plumbing. 1983 * ''Mario Bros. - The Mushroom Kingdom is the parrell realm to Mario's realm. King Toadstool has seen a great hero to help defend against the war against King Bowser Koopa. An envious ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom who decided to send his army of Koopa Troopas (members of his species) and Goombas (traders of the Mushroom Kingdom) to attack them. The Toadstool King begins sendng pipes out to Mario's realm to summon him. The Koopas, Spinies, Sidesteppers and Fighter Flys (members of Bowser's army) are on to him though and go to the pipes to take on our Plumbers. Mario and Luigi beat the army and peek into the pipe seeing a sneak peak of the mushroom kingdom. Mario thinks he's gone dillusional and decides to leave on his way again. * Donkey Kong 3- ''DK Sr. is back and wants revenge! He thinks kidnapping Mario's cousin is a good fit. Stanley must fend of being kidnapped by DK Sr. Stanley sucseccfully pulls off this feat DK Sr. is chased away with the eye burning bug spray. Donkey Kong Sr. runs into a cement truck, causing it to ram into the cement factor holding... * Mario's Cement Factory - Mario! Who has taken up ANOTHER new job! It's up to him to save the company's inspection by opening the doors to let the cement flow out. Mario's speed, precession and strategy gets him recruited to the army (with no choice in the matter) by "Rags" * ''Mario's Bombs Away- ''Mario (although good at this job) doesn't want to be in the army due to it's dark nature. Rags says that if the plumber can sucessfully give them 100 bombs (the record breaker) he will be free to go. It is revealed that Rags is a slacker and wants Mario to do all the work, so he constantly throws his smokes in the oil they've been attempting to steal and causing the fire to go. Mario finishes the request, but Rags reveals his true motives and when Mario is corner with the gun, oh all people Donkey Kong SAVES Mario! DK Sr. reveals only HE can kill Mario. The two escape reminding Mario of the times he had with DK Sr. as a kid. * ''Donkey Kong Jr. Math- ''DK Sr. needs to prepare DK for any future battles with Mario. As such his brawn has already reached the max for a child so DK Sr., decides to increase his mind power by challenging him against his older Pink brother Dilly Kong. Their minds out evenly matched to the point that DK Jr. is able to pass. 1984 * ''Pinball- ''Rags is back and he wants revenge. He kidnaps the fare Pauline to the sewer Mario and Luigi formerly worked on. Due to the realm crossing gravity has been defied and it's up to Mario to Breakout ™ (lol) and save his Ex. He eventually does and the two (Mario and Pauline) become friends again. * ''Golf- ''Mario begins practicing precission by playing golf. * ''Donkey Kong Circus- ''Mario and DK Sr. remember back to the time they were friends and meet up for their battle. * ''Donkey Kong Hockey- ''The two face off in a game of Hockey to find out the final winner of the bout. Mario sucessfully wins and the two regain their friendship. The two part ways and Mario joins Luigi in his new job: Demolisionist. 1985 * ''Wrecking Crew- ''More mad Mushroom mischief makes invade Brooklyn! Mario and Luigi must take on their job AND these creepy creatures! The two finish their job, but sadly they are corner next to a pipe majorily resembling the one they saw before. The building is close to collapsing and they have only one choice...The plumbers escape the enemies, but at the cost of being seperated from Brooklyn for a LONG time! They are then surrounded by a mysterious mushroom... * ''Super Mario Bros.- ''The pipe disappears and the two brothers are met with a mushroom guy known as "Toad". Toad informs them of the Mushroom Kingdom's afair and the plumber (Luigi at first unwilllingly) jump into action. They go through many challenges even testing their brotherhood. In the end the two plumbers prevail save the Mushroom Retainers AND Princess Peach Toadstool. 1986 * ''Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels- ''Mario and Luigi have sucessfully saved Princess Peach and have gone back to the Castle for cake, but Bowser just won't quit. The dictator rekidnaps the Princess and it's up for the Plumbers to claim her back once again. * ''I Am a Teacher: Super Mario Sweater- ''Citezens all over the Mushroom Kingdom are celebrating the victory of the Super Mario Brothers. As such Mario and Luigi begin making shirt of themselves to sell to the inspired kids. However a Goomba and Koopa won't allow this. They compete with the Mario Brothers to see which will earn the most coins. 1987 * ''Famicom Grand Prix: F-1 Race- ''Mario was wildly revered back on the Earth Realm as a GREAT racer however a few challengers rise up and Mario has to go back get his Kart and race it. In tests it doesn't even come close to the Mushroom Kingdom's vehicle technology. Toad is able to ramp up his car for an intense heated race. Will Mario win? Find out! * ''Mario Bros II- ''Mario and Luigi LOVE the multiple jobs they have. However this time it isn't THEM getting the cake. The Bros. are preparing cakes for stores around the Mushroom Kingdom. However the detective of the castle realizes the cakes are missing and it's up to the group to find who's stealing them. 1988 * ''Famicom Grand Prix II: 3D Hot Rally- ''Mario and Luigi decide to step up to the racing track again in the World cup. Will the Bros deminate or be destroyed? * ''Super Mario Bros. 2- ''Mario, Luigi, Toad and Peach have been having nightmares about an evil king named Wart. The three tell each other. As they walk back home they discover a cave leading to the Subcon! Can our heroes defeat Wart and save the Subcon! Find out! * ''Super Mario Bros. 3- ''Bowser has returned to the Mushroom Kingdom with some help! Meet the Koopalings, his adopted seven children. They've stolen the wands of the kings around the world, turned the kings into animals. Princess Peach sends the bros out to stomp the koopalings and (of course) while they're out, Bowser comes and captures her. Can the Mario's save the king and the Princess? Find out! * 1989 * ''Super Mario Land- AMario and the * Alleyway 1990 * Dr. Mario * Super Mario World 1991 ''Main article: Category:1991 games * Mario Roulette'' - Arcade * ''Super Mario Bros. & Friends: When I Grow Up'' - DOS * ''NES Open Tournament Golf'' - NES * ''Mario the Juggler'' - Game & Watch * ''Mario Teaches Typing'' - DOS * ''Yoshi'' (also known as Mario & Yoshi) - NES/Game Boy 1992 ''Main article: Category:1992 games * Mario Paint'' - SNES * ''Super Mario Kart'' - SNES * ''Super Mario Land 2: 6 Golden Coins'' - Game Boy * ''Yoshi's Cookie'' - NES/Game Boy * ''Mario is Missing!'' - DOS 1993 ''Main article: Category:1993 games * Mario Unkurukai'' - Arcade * ''Super Mario World'' - Arcade * ''Yoshi's Cookie'' - SNES * ''Mario is Missing!'' - SNES/NES * ''Super Mario All-Stars'' - SNES * ''Yoshi's Safari'' - SNES * ''Mario & Wario'' - SNES * ''Mario's Time Machine'' - SNES/DOS 1994 ''Main article: Category:1994 games * Yoshi no Cookie: Kuruppon Oven de Cookie'' - SNES * ''Wario Land: Super Mario Land 3'' - Game Boy * ''Wario's Woods'' - SNES/NES * ''Mario's Time Machine'' - NES * ''Donkey Kong'' - Game Boy * ''Wario Blast: Featuring Bomberman!'' - Game Boy * ''Mario's Early Years! Fun with Letters'' - SNES * ''Mario's Early Years! Fun with Numbers'' - SNES * ''Mario's Early Years! Preschool Fun'' - SNES * ''Donkey Kong Country'' - SNES * ''Super Mario All-Stars + Super Mario World'' - SNES * ''Tetris & Dr. Mario'' - SNES * ''Hotel Mario'' - CD-i 1995 ''Main article: Category:1995 games * Undake30 Same Game'' - ROM cartridge / Satellaview (Super Famicom) * ''Mario's Game Gallery'' - DOS * ''Mario's Picross'' - Game Boy * ''Donkey Kong Land'' - Game Boy * ''Mario Teaches Typing'' - Windows/Macintosh * ''Mario's Tennis'' - Virtual Boy * ''Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island'' - SNES * ''Mario's Super Picross'' - SNES * ''Mario Clash'' - Virtual Boy * ''Satella-Q'' - Satellaview (Super Famicom) * ''Virtual Boy Wario Land'' - Virtual Boy * ''Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest'' - SNES 1996 ''Main article: Category:1996 games * Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars'' - SNES * ''Super Mario 64'' - Nintendo 64 * ''Tetris Attack'' - SNES * ''Donkey Kong Land 2'' - Game Boy * ''Picross 2'' - Game Boy * ''Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble!'' - SNES * ''Mario Kart 64'' - Nintendo 64 1997 ''Main article: Category:1997 games * Game & Watch Gallery'' (also known as Game Boy Gallery in Japan, and Game Boy Gallery 2 in Australia) - Game Boy * ''Mario Teaches Typing 2'' - Windows * ''Excitebike: Bun Bun Mario Battle Stadium'' - SNES (BS-X) * ''Game & Watch Gallery 2'' (also known as Game Boy Gallery 2 in Japan) - Game Boy * ''Donkey Kong Land III'' - Game Boy * ''Diddy Kong Racing'' - Nintendo 64 * ''Yoshi's Story'' - Nintendo 64 1998 ''Main article: Category:1998 games * Wrecking Crew '98'' - SNES (NP) * ''Mario's FUNdamentals'' - DOS * ''Wario Land II'' - Game Boy/Game Boy Color * ''Game & Watch Gallery 2'' (also known as Game Boy Gallery 3 in Australia) - Game Boy Color * ''Mario no Photopi'' - Nintendo 64 * ''Mario Party'' - Nintendo 64 1999 ''Main article: Category:1999 games * Super Smash Bros.'' - Nintendo 64 * ''Super Mario Bros. Deluxe'' - Game Boy Color * ''Mario Golf'' - Nintendo 64 * ''Game & Watch Gallery 3'' (also known as Game Boy Gallery 3 in Japan, and Game Boy Gallery 4 in Australia) - Game Boy Color * ''Mario Golf'' - Game Boy Color * ''Donkey Kong 64'' - Nintendo 64 * ''Mario Artist: Paint Studio'' - Nintendo 64 (64DD) * ''Mario Party 2'' - Nintendo 64 2000 ''Main article: Category:2000 games * Donkey Kong GB: Dinky Kong & Dixie Kong'' - Game Boy Color * ''Mario Artist: Talent Studio'' - Nintendo 64 (64DD) * ''Wario Land 3'' - Game Boy Color * ''Mario Artist: Communication Kit'' - Nintendo 64 (64DD) * ''Mario Tennis'' - Nintendo 64 * ''Paper Mario'' - Nintendo 64 * ''Mario Artist: Polygon Studio'' - Nintendo 64 (64DD) * ''Mario Tennis'' - Game Boy Color * ''Donkey Kong Country'' - Game Boy Color * ''Mario Party 3'' - Nintendo 64 2001 ''Main article: Category:2001 games * Super Mario Advance'' - Game Boy Advance * ''Dr. Mario 64'' - Nintendo 64 * ''Mobile Golf'' - Game Boy Color * ''Peach's Castle'' - Nintendo GameCube (Tech Demo) * ''Mario Kart: Super Circuit'' - Game Boy Advance * ''Wario Land 4'' - Game Boy Advance * ''Mario Family'' - Game Boy Color * ''Luigi's Mansion'' - Nintendo GameCube * ''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' - Nintendo GameCube * ''Super Mario World: Super Mario Advance 2'' - Game Boy Advance 2002 ''Main article: Category:2002 games * Super Mario Sunshine'' - Nintendo GameCube * ''Yoshi's Island: Super Mario Advance 3'' - Game Boy Advance * ''Mario Party 4'' - Nintendo GameCube * ''Game & Watch Gallery Advance‎'' (also known as Game & Watch Gallery 4) - Game Boy Advance * ''Mario Bros.-e'' - e-Reader (Game Boy Advance) 2003 ''Main article: Category:2003 games * Super Mario Fushigi no Janjan Land'' - Arcade * ''Nintendo Puzzle Collection'' - Nintendo GameCube * ''Mario Party-e'' - e-Reader (Game Boy Advance) * ''WarioWare, Inc.: Minigame Mania'' (also known as WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Microgame$!) - Game Boy Advance * ''Donkey Kong Country'' - Game Boy Advance * ''Wario World'' - Nintendo GameCube * ''Super Mario Advance 4: Super Mario Bros. 3'' - Game Boy Advance * ''Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour'' - Nintendo GameCube * ''WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Party Game$!'' - Nintendo GameCube * ''Mario Kart: Double Dash!!'' - Nintendo GameCube * ''Mario Party 5'' - Nintendo GameCube * ''Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga'' - Game Boy Advance * ''Donkey Konga'' - Nintendo GameCube 2004 ''Main article: Category:2004 games * Classic NES Series: Donkey Kong'' - Game Boy Advance * ''Classic NES Series: Super Mario Bros.'' - Game Boy Advance * ''Mario Golf: Advance Tour'' - Game Boy Advance * ''Classic NES Series: Mario Bros.'' - Game Boy Advance * ''Classic NES Series: Dr. Mario'' - Game Boy Advance * ''Famicom Mini: Wrecking Crew'' - Game Boy Advance * ''Mario vs. Donkey Kong'' - Game Boy Advance * ''Donkey Kong Country 2'' - Game Boy Advance * ''Donkey Konga 2'' - Nintendo GameCube * ''Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door'' - Nintendo GameCube * ''Famicom Mini: Super Mario Bros. 2'' - Game Boy Advance * ''Mario Pinball Land'' (also known as Super Mario Ball) - Game Boy Advance * ''Super Mario Fushigi no Korokoro Party'' - Arcade * ''WarioWare: Twisted!'' - Game Boy Advance * ''Mario Power Tennis'' - Nintendo GameCube * ''Mario Party 6'' - Nintendo GameCube * ''Super Mario 64 DS'' - Nintendo DS * ''WarioWare: Touched!'' - Nintendo DS * ''Yoshi's Universal Gravitation'' (also known as Yoshi Topsy-Turvy) - Game Boy Advance * ''Donkey Kong Jungle Beat'' - Nintendo GameCube 2005 ''Main article: Category:2005 games * Donkey Kong: Jungle Fever'' - Arcade * ''Mario Party Advance'' - Game Boy Advance * ''NBA Street V3'' - Nintendo GameCube * ''Yoshi Touch & Go'' - Nintendo DS * ''DK: King of Swing'' - Game Boy Advance * ''Donkey Konga 3: Tabe-houdai! Haru Mogitate 50 Kyoku'' - Nintendo GameCube * ''Yakuman DS'' - Nintendo DS * ''Dance Dance Revolution: Mario Mix'' (also known as Dancing Stage: Mario Mix) - Nintendo GameCube * ''Mario Superstar Baseball'' - Nintendo GameCube * ''Mario Power Tennis'' (also known as Mario Tennis: Power Tour) - Game Boy Advance * ''Dr. Mario & Puzzle League'' - Game Boy Advance * ''Mario Kart Arcade GP'' - Arcade * ''Super Mario Fushigi no Korokoro Party 2'' - Arcade * ''SSX on Tour'' - Nintendo GameCube * ''Super Princess Peach'' - Nintendo DS * ''Donkey Kong Country 3'' - Game Boy Advance * ''Mario Party 7'' - Nintendo GameCube * ''Mario Kart DS'' - Nintendo DS * ''Mario Smash Football'' (also known as Super Mario Strikers) - Nintendo GameCube * ''Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time'' - Nintendo DS 2006 ''Main article: Category:2006 games * Tetris DS'' - Nintendo DS * ''New Super Mario Bros.'' - Nintendo DS * ''Mario Hoops 3-on-3'' (also known as Mario Slam Basketball) - Nintendo DS * ''Game & Watch Collection'' - Nintendo DS * ''Mario vs. Donkey Kong 2: March of the Minis'' - Nintendo DS * ''Yoshi's Island DS'' - Nintendo DS * ''Donkey Kong: Banana Kingdom'' - Arcade * ''WarioWare: Smooth Moves'' - Wii 2007 ''Main article: Category:2007 games * Wario: Master of Disguise'' - Nintendo DS * ''Diddy Kong Racing DS'' - Nintendo DS * ''Mario Kart Arcade GP 2'' - Arcade * ''Super Paper Mario'' - Wii * ''Mario Strikers Charged Football'' (also known as Mario Strikers Charged) - Wii * ''Mario Party 8'' - Wii * ''Itadaki Street DS'' - Nintendo DS * ''Donkey Kong Barrel Blast'' (also known as Donkey Kong Jet Race) - Wii * ''DK: Jungle Climber'' (also known as Donkey Kong: Jungle Climber) - Nintendo DS * ''Super Mario Galaxy'' - Wii * ''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games'' - Wii * ''Mario Party DS'' - Nintendo DS 2008 ''Main article: Category:2008 games * Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' - Wii * ''Dr. Mario & Germ Buster'' (also known as Dr. Mario Online RX) - Wii (WiiWare) * ''Mario Kart Wii'' - Wii * ''Mario Super Sluggers'' - Wii * ''Wario Land: Shake It!'' (also known as Wario Land: The Shake Dimension) - Wii * ''Captain Rainbow'' - Wii * ''New Play Control! Donkey Kong Jungle Beat'' - Wii * ''Dr. Mario Express'' (also known as A Little Bit of... Dr. Mario) - Nintendo DSi (DSiWare) * ''WarioWare: Snapped!'' - Nintendo DSi (DSiWare) * ''Pyoro'' (also known as Bird & Beans) - Nintendo DSi (DSiWare) * ''Paper Plane'' (also known as Paper Airplane Chase) - Nintendo DSi (DSiWare) 2009 ''Main article: Category:2009 games * Mario Party Fushigi no Korokoro Catcher'' - Arcade * ''New Play Control! Mario Power Tennis'' - Wii * ''Art Style: PiCTOBiTS'' (also known as Art Style: PiCOPiCT) - Nintendo DSi (DSiWare) * ''Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story'' - Nintendo DS * ''WarioWare: D.I.Y.'' - Nintendo DS * ''WarioWare: D.I.Y. Showcase'' - Wii (WiiWare) * ''Mario Calculator'' - Nintendo DSi (DSiWare) * ''Mario Clock'' - Nintendo DSi (DSiWare) * ''Mario vs. Donkey Kong: Minis March Again!'' - Nintendo DSi (DSiWare) * ''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games'' - Wii/Nintendo DS * ''New Super Mario Bros. Wii'' - Wii 2010 ''Main article: Category:2010 games * Super Mario Galaxy 2'' - Wii * ''Mario vs. Donkey Kong: Mini-Land Mayhem!'' - Nintendo DS * ''Donkey Kong Country Returns'' - Wii * ''Super Mario All-Stars - 25th Anniversary Edition'' (Also known as Super Mario All-Stars Limited Edition) - Wii * ''Mario Sports Mix'' - Wii 2011 ''Main article: Category:2011 games * Super Mario 3D Land'' - Nintendo 3DS * ''Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games'' - Wii * ''Fortune Street'' - Wii * ''Mario Kart 7'' - Nintendo 3DS * ''New Super Mario Bros. Mii'' - Wii U (Tech Demo) 2012 ''Main article: Category:2012 games * Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games'' - Nintendo 3DS * ''Mario Party 9'' - Wii * ''Mario Tennis Open'' - Nintendo 3DS * ''Luigi's Mansion 2'' - Nintendo 3DS * ''Paper Mario'' (tentative) - Nintendo 3DS TBA * ''Super Smash Bros.'' (tentative) - Wii U, Nintendo 3DS Rayman TBA 1995 1996 1997 1998 1999 2000 2001 2002 2003 2004 2005 2006 2007 2008 2009 2010 2011 2012 Crash Bandicoot 1996 * Crash Bandicoot 1997 Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back 1998 Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped 1999 Crash Team Racing 2000 Crash Bash 2001 Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex 2002 Crash Bandicoot: The Huge Adventure 2003 Crash Bandicoot 2: N-Tranced Crash Nitro Kart 2004 Crash Bandicoot Purple: Ripto's Rampage Crash Twinsanity 2005 Crash Tag Team Racing Crash Racing 2006 Crash Boom Bang 2007 Crash Bandicoot Party Games Crash Bandicoot Intuition Crash of the Titans 2008 Crash Bandicoot Nitro Kart 3D Crash: Mind Over Mutant 2009 Crash: Mutant Island 2010 Crash Bandicoot Nitro Kart 2 2011 2012 Chapter 6: Movie Posters Shithead: Legend of the Blackflip Battles ''Everyone has Shithead inside them'' ''Shithead: Legend of the Blackflip Battles'' ''Summer 2014'' ''Rated PG-13'' Holly Dolphin: Star Oracle ''Zodiac provoked? You know who to call!'' ''Holly Dolphin: Star Oracle'' ''Summer 2013'' ''Rated PG-13'' Muddy the Mudkip ''When aqua and magma rise...'' ''Will you?'' ''Muddy the Mudkip!'' ''Spring 2013'' ''Rated PG'' Shithead 2: Revenge of Pissbrains ''Shit just hit the fan.'' Shithead 2: Revenge of Pissbrains Summer 2016 Chapter 7: Phobia Factor * Ablutophobia- Fear of washing or bathing. * Acarophobia- Fear of itching or of the insects that cause itching. * Acerophobia- Fear of sourness. * Achluophobia- Fear of darkness. * Acousticophobia- Fear of noise. * Acrophobia- Fear of heights. * Aerophobia- Fear of drafts, air swallowing, or airbourne noxious substances. * Aeroacrophobia- Fear of open high places. * Aeronausiphobia- Fear of vomiting secondary to airsickness. * Agateophobia- Fear of insanity. * Agliophobia- Fear of pain. * Agoraphobia- Fear of open spaces or of being in crowded, public places like markets. Fear of leaving a safe place. * Agraphobia- Fear of sexual abuse. * Agrizoophobia- Fear of wild animals. * Agyrophobia- Fear of streets or crossing the street. * Aichmophobia- Fear of needles or pointed objects. * Ailurophobia- Fear of cats. * Albuminurophobia- Fear of kidney disease. * Alektorophobia- Fear of chickens. * Algophobia- Fear of pain. * Alliumphobia- Fear of garlic. * Allodoxaphobia- Fear of opinions. * Altophobia- Fear of heights. * Amathophobia- Fear of dust. * Amaxophobia- Fear of riding in a car. * Ambulophobia- Fear of walking. * Amnesiphobia- Fear of amnesia. * Amychophobia- Fear of scratches or being scratched. * Anablephobia- Fear of looking up. * Ancraophobia- Fear of wind. (Anemophobia) * Androphobia- Fear of men. * Anemophobia- Fear of air drafts or wind.(Ancraophobia) * Anginophobia- Fear of angina, choking or narrowness. * Anglophobia- Fear of England or English culture, etc. * Angrophobia - Fear of anger or of becoming angry. * Ankylophobia- Fear of immobility of a joint. * Anthrophobia or Anthophobia- Fear of flowers. * Anthropophobia- Fear of people or society. * Antlophobia- Fear of floods. * Anuptaphobia- Fear of staying single. * Apeirophobia- Fear of infinity. * Aphenphosmphobia- Fear of being touched. (Haphephobia) * Apiphobia- Fear of bees. * Apotemnophobia- Fear of persons with amputations. * Arachibutyrophobia- Fear of peanut butter sticking to the roof of the mouth. * Arachnephobia or Arachnophobia- Fear of spiders. * Arithmophobia- Fear of numbers. * Arrhenphobia- Fear of men. * Arsonphobia- Fear of fire. * Asthenophobia- Fear of fainting or weakness. * Astraphobia or Astrapophobia- Fear of thunder and lightning.(Ceraunophobia, Keraunophobia) * Astrophobia- Fear of stars or celestial space. * Asymmetriphobia- Fear of asymmetrical things. * Ataxiophobia- Fear of ataxia. (muscular incoordination) * Ataxophobia- Fear of disorder or untidiness. * Atelophobia- Fear of imperfection. * Atephobia- Fear of ruin or ruins. * Athazagoraphobia- Fear of being forgotton or ignored or forgetting. * Atomosophobia- Fear of atomic explosions. * Atychiphobia- Fear of failure. * Aulophobia- Fear of flutes. * Aurophobia- Fear of gold. * Auroraphobia- Fear of Northern lights. * Autodysomophobia- Fear of one that has a vile odor. * Automatonophobia- Fear of ventriloquist's dummies, animatronic creatures, wax statues - anything that falsly represents a sentient being. * Automysophobia- Fear of being dirty. * Autophobia- Fear of being alone or of oneself. * Aviophobia or Aviatophobia- Fear of flying. * Bacillophobia- Fear of microbes. * Bacteriophobia- Fear of bacteria. * Ballistophobia- Fear of missiles or bullets. * Bolshephobia- Fear of Bolsheviks. * Barophobia- Fear of gravity. * Basophobia or Basiphobia- Inability to stand. Fear of walking or falling. * Bathmophobia- Fear of stairs or steep slopes. * Bathophobia- Fear of depth. * Batophobia- Fear of heights or being close to high buildings. * Batrachophobia- Fear of amphibians, such as frogs, newts, salamanders, etc. * Belonephobia- Fear of pins and needles. (Aichmophobia) * Bibliophobia- Fear of books. * Blennophobia- Fear of slime. * Bogyphobia- Fear of bogeys or the bogeyman. * Botanophobia- Fear of plants. * Bromidrosiphobia or Bromidrophobia- Fear of body smells. * Brontophobia- Fear of thunder and lightning. * Bufonophobia- Fear of toads. * Cacophobia- Fear of ugliness. * Cainophobia or Cainotophobia- Fear of newness, novelty. * Caligynephobia- Fear of beautiful women. * Cancerophobia or Carcinophobia- Fear of cancer. * Cardiophobia- Fear of the heart. * Carnophobia- Fear of meat. * Catagelophobia- Fear of being ridiculed. * Catapedaphobia- Fear of jumping from high and low places. * Cathisophobia- Fear of sitting. * Catoptrophobia- Fear of mirrors. * Cenophobia or Centophobia- Fear of new things or ideas. * Ceraunophobia or Keraunophobia- Fear of thunder and lightning.(Astraphobia, Astrapophobia) * Chaetophobia- Fear of hair. * Cheimaphobia or Cheimatophobia- Fear of cold.(Frigophobia, Psychophobia) * Chemophobia- Fear of chemicals or working with chemicals. * Cherophobia- Fear of gaiety. * Chionophobia- Fear of snow. * Chiraptophobia- Fear of being touched. * Chirophobia- Fear of hands. * Chiroptophobia- Fear of bats. * Cholerophobia- Fear of anger or the fear of cholera. * Chorophobia- Fear of dancing. * Chrometophobia or Chrematophobia- Fear of money. * Chromophobia or Chromatophobia- Fear of colors. * Chronophobia- Fear of time. * Chronomentrophobia- Fear of clocks. * Cibophobia- Fear of food.(Sitophobia, Sitiophobia) * Claustrophobia- Fear of confined spaces. * Cleithrophobia or Cleisiophobia- Fear of being locked in an enclosed place. * Cleptophobia- Fear of stealing. * Climacophobia- Fear of stairs, climbing, or of falling downstairs. * Clinophobia- Fear of going to bed. * Clithrophobia or Cleithrophobia- Fear of being enclosed. * Cnidophobia- Fear of stings. * Cometophobia- Fear of comets. * Coimetrophobia- Fear of cemeteries. * Coitophobia- Fear of coitus. * Contreltophobia- Fear of sexual abuse. * Coprastasophobia- Fear of constipation. * Coprophobia- Fear of feces. * Consecotaleophobia- Fear of chopsticks. * Coulrophobia- Fear of clowns. * Counterphobia- The preference by a phobic for fearful situations. * Cremnophobia- Fear of precipices. * Cryophobia- Fear of extreme cold, ice or frost. * Crystallophobia- Fear of crystals or glass. * Cyberphobia- Fear of computers or working on a computer. * Cyclophobia- Fear of bicycles. * Cymophobia or Kymophobia- Fear of waves or wave like motions. * Cynophobia- Fear of dogs or rabies. * Cypridophobia or Cypriphobia or Cyprianophobia or Cyprinophobia - Fear of prostitutes or venereal disease. * Decidophobia- Fear of making decisions. * Defecaloesiophobia- Fear of painful bowels movements. * Deipnophobia- Fear of dining or dinner conversations. * Dementophobia- Fear of insanity. * Demonophobia or Daemonophobia- Fear of demons. * Demophobia- Fear of crowds. (Agoraphobia) * Dendrophobia- Fear of trees. * Dentophobia- Fear of dentists. * Dermatophobia- Fear of skin lesions. * Dermatosiophobia or Dermatophobia or Dermatopathophobia- Fear of skin disease. * Dextrophobia- Fear of objects at the right side of the body. * Diabetophobia- Fear of diabetes. * Didaskaleinophobia- Fear of going to school. * Dikephobia- Fear of justice. * Dinophobia- Fear of dizziness or whirlpools. * Diplophobia- Fear of double vision. * Dipsophobia- Fear of drinking. * Dishabiliophobia- Fear of undressing in front of someone. * Disposophobia- Fear of throwing stuff out. Hoarding. * Domatophobia- Fear of houses or being in a house.(Eicophobia, Oikophobia) * Doraphobia- Fear of fur or skins of animals. * Doxophobia- Fear of expressing opinions or of receiving praise. * Dromophobia- Fear of crossing streets. * Dutchphobia- Fear of the Dutch. * Dysmorphophobia- Fear of deformity. * Dystychiphobia- Fear of accidents. * Ecclesiophobia- Fear of church. * Ecophobia- Fear of home. * Eicophobia- Fear of home surroundings.(Domatophobia, Oikophobia) * Eisoptrophobia- Fear of mirrors or of seeing oneself in a mirror. * Electrophobia- Fear of electricity. * Eleutherophobia- Fear of freedom. * Elurophobia- Fear of cats. (Ailurophobia) * Emetophobia- Fear of vomiting. * Enetophobia- Fear of pins. * Enochlophobia- Fear of crowds. * Enosiophobia or Enissophobia- Fear of having committed an unpardonable sin or of criticism. * Entomophobia- Fear of insects. * Eosophobia- Fear of dawn or daylight. * Ephebiphobia- Fear of teenagers. * Epistaxiophobia- Fear of nosebleeds. * Epistemophobia- Fear of knowledge. * Equinophobia- Fear of horses. * Eremophobia- Fear of being oneself or of lonliness. * Ereuthrophobia- Fear of blushing. * Ergasiophobia- 1) Fear of work or functioning. 2) Surgeon's fear of operating. * Ergophobia- Fear of work. * Erotophobia- Fear of sexual love or sexual questions. * Euphobia- Fear of hearing good news. * Eurotophobia- Fear of female genitalia. * Erythrophobia or Erytophobia or Ereuthophobia- 1) Fear of redlights. 2) Blushing. 3) Red. * Febriphobia or Fibriphobia or Fibriophobia- Fear of fever. * Felinophobia- Fear of cats. (Ailurophobia, Elurophobia, Galeophobia, Gatophobia) * Francophobia- Fear of France or French culture. (Gallophobia, Galiophobia) * Frigophobia- Fear of cold or cold things.(Cheimaphobia, Cheimatophobia, Psychrophobia) * Galeophobia or Gatophobia- Fear of cats. * Gallophobia or Galiophobia- Fear France or French culture. (Francophobia) * Gamophobia- Fear of marriage. * Geliophobia- Fear of laughter. * Gelotophobia- Fear of being laughed at. * Geniophobia- Fear of chins. * Genophobia- Fear of sex. * Genuphobia- Fear of knees. * Gephyrophobia or Gephydrophobia or Gephysrophobia- Fear of crossing bridges. * Germanophobia- Fear of Germany or German culture. * Gerascophobia- Fear of growing old. * Gerontophobia- Fear of old people or of growing old. * Geumaphobia or Geumophobia- Fear of taste. * Glossophobia- Fear of speaking in public or of trying to speak. * Gnosiophobia- Fear of knowledge. * Graphophobia- Fear of writing or handwriting. * Gymnophobia- Fear of nudity. * Gynephobia or Gynophobia- Fear of women. * Hadephobia- Fear of hell. * Hagiophobia- Fear of saints or holy things. * Hamartophobia- Fear of sinning. * Haphephobia or Haptephobia- Fear of being touched. * Harpaxophobia- Fear of being robbed. * Hedonophobia- Fear of feeling pleasure. * Heliophobia- Fear of the sun. * Hellenologophobia- Fear of Greek terms or complex scientific terminology. * Helminthophobia- Fear of being infested with worms. * Hemophobia or Hemaphobia or Hematophobia- Fear of blood. * Heresyphobia or Hereiophobia- Fear of challenges to official doctrine or of radical deviation. * Herpetophobia- Fear of reptiles or creepy, crawly things. * Heterophobia- Fear of the opposite sex. (Sexophobia) * Hexakosioihexekontahexaphobia- Fear of the number 666. * Hierophobia- Fear of priests or sacred things. * Hippophobia- Fear of horses. * Hippopotomonstrosesquipedaliophobia- Fear of long words. * Hobophobia- Fear of bums or beggars. * Hodophobia- Fear of road travel. * Hormephobia- Fear of shock. * Homichlophobia- Fear of fog. * Homilophobia- Fear of sermons. * Hominophobia- Fear of men. * Homophobia- Fear of sameness, monotony or of homosexuality or of becoming homosexual. * Hoplophobia- Fear of firearms. * Hydrargyophobia- Fear of mercurial medicines. * Hydrophobia- Fear of water or of rabies. * Hydrophobophobia- Fear of rabies. * Hyelophobia or Hyalophobia- Fear of glass. * Hygrophobia- Fear of liquids, dampness, or moisture. * Hylephobia- Fear of materialism or the fear of epilepsy. * Hylophobia- Fear of forests. * Hypengyophobia or Hypegiaphobia- Fear of responsibility. * Hypnophobia- Fear of sleep or of being hypnotized. * Hypsiphobia- Fear of height. * Japanophobia- Fear of Japanese. * Judeophobia- Fear of Jews. * Kainolophobia or Kainophobia- Fear of anything new, novelty. * Kakorrhaphiophobia- Fear of failure or defeat. * Katagelophobia- Fear of ridicule. * Kathisophobia- Fear of sitting down. * Katsaridaphobia- Fear of cockroaches. * Kenophobia- Fear of voids or empty spaces. * Keraunophobia or Ceraunophobia- Fear of thunder and lightning.(Astraphobia, Astrapophobia) * Kinetophobia or Kinesophobia- Fear of movement or motion. * Kleptophobia- Fear of stealing. * Koinoniphobia- Fear of rooms. * Kolpophobia- Fear of genitals, particularly female. * Kopophobia- Fear of fatigue. * Koniophobia- Fear of dust. (Amathophobia) * Kosmikophobia- Fear of cosmic phenomenon. * Kymophobia- Fear of waves. (Cymophobia) * Kynophobia- Fear of rabies. * Kyphophobia- Fear of stooping. * Lachanophobia- Fear of vegetables. * Laliophobia or Lalophobia- Fear of speaking. * Leprophobia or Lepraphobia- Fear of leprosy. * Leukophobia- Fear of the color white. * Levophobia- Fear of things to the left side of the body. * Ligyrophobia- Fear of loud noises. * Lilapsophobia- Fear of tornadoes and hurricanes. * Limnophobia- Fear of lakes. * Linonophobia- Fear of string. * Liticaphobia- Fear of lawsuits. * Lockiophobia- Fear of childbirth. * Logizomechanophobia- Fear of computers. * Logophobia- Fear of words. * Luiphobia- Fear of lues, syphillis. * Lutraphobia- Fear of otters. * Lygophobia- Fear of darkness. * Lyssophobia- Fear of rabies or of becoming mad. * Macrophobia- Fear of long waits. * Mageirocophobia- Fear of cooking. * Maieusiophobia- Fear of childbirth. * Malaxophobia- Fear of love play. (Sarmassophobia) * Maniaphobia- Fear of insanity. * Mastigophobia- Fear of punishment. * Mechanophobia- Fear of machines. * Medomalacuphobia- Fear of losing an erection. * Medorthophobia- Fear of an erect penis. * Megalophobia- Fear of large things. * Melissophobia- Fear of bees. * Melanophobia- Fear of the color black. * Melophobia- Fear or hatred of music. * Meningitophobia- Fear of brain disease. * Menophobia- Fear of menstruation. * Merinthophobia- Fear of being bound or tied up. * Metallophobia- Fear of metal. * Metathesiophobia- Fear of changes. * Meteorophobia- Fear of meteors. * Methyphobia- Fear of alcohol. * Metrophobia- Fear or hatred of poetry. * Microbiophobia- Fear of microbes. (Bacillophobia) * Microphobia- Fear of small things. * Misophobia or Mysophobia- Fear of being contaminated with dirt or germs. * Mnemophobia- Fear of memories. * Molysmophobia or Molysomophobia- Fear of dirt or contamination. * Monophobia- Fear of solitude or being alone. * Monopathophobia- Fear of definite disease. * Motorphobia- Fear of automobiles. * Mottephobia- Fear of moths. * Musophobia or Muriphobia- Fear of mice. * Mycophobia- Fear or aversion to mushrooms. * Mycrophobia- Fear of small things. * Myctophobia- Fear of darkness. * Myrmecophobia- Fear of ants. * Mythophobia- Fear of myths or stories or false statements. * Myxophobia- Fear of slime. (Blennophobia) * Nebulaphobia- Fear of fog. (Homichlophobia) * Necrophobia- Fear of death or dead things. * Nelophobia- Fear of glass. * Neopharmaphobia- Fear of new drugs. * Neophobia- Fear of anything new. * Nephophobia- Fear of clouds. * Noctiphobia- Fear of the night. * Nomatophobia- Fear of names. * Nosocomephobia- Fear of hospitals. * Nosophobia or Nosemaphobia- Fear of becoming ill. * Nostophobia- Fear of returning home. * Novercaphobia- Fear of your step-mother. * Nucleomituphobia- Fear of nuclear weapons. * Nudophobia- Fear of nudity. * Numerophobia- Fear of numbers. * Nyctohylophobia- Fear of dark wooded areas or of forests at night * Nyctophobia- Fear of the dark or of night. * Obesophobia- Fear of gaining weight.(Pocrescophobia) * Ochlophobia- Fear of crowds or mobs. * Ochophobia- Fear of vehicles. * Octophobia - Fear of the figure 8. * Odontophobia- Fear of teeth or dental surgery. * Odynophobia or Odynephobia- Fear of pain. (Algophobia) * Oenophobia- Fear of wines. * Oikophobia- Fear of home surroundings, house.(Domatophobia, Eicophobia) * Olfactophobia- Fear of smells. * Ombrophobia- Fear of rain or of being rained on. * Ommetaphobia or Ommatophobia- Fear of eyes. * Omphalophobia- Fear of belly buttons. * Oneirophobia- Fear of dreams. * Oneirogmophobia- Fear of wet dreams. * Onomatophobia- Fear of hearing a certain word or of names. * Ophidiophobia- Fear of snakes. (Snakephobia) * Ophthalmophobia- Fear of being stared at. * Opiophobia- Fear medical doctors experience of prescribing needed pain medications for patients. * Optophobia- Fear of opening one's eyes. * Ornithophobia- Fear of birds. * Orthophobia- Fear of property. * Osmophobia or Osphresiophobia- Fear of smells or odors. * Ostraconophobia- Fear of shellfish. * Ouranophobia or Uranophobia- Fear of heaven. * Pagophobia- Fear of ice or frost. * Panthophobia- Fear of suffering and disease. * Panophobia or Pantophobia- Fear of everything. * Papaphobia- Fear of the Pope. * Papyrophobia- Fear of paper. * Paralipophobia- Fear of neglecting duty or responsibility. * Paraphobia- Fear of sexual perversion. * Parasitophobia- Fear of parasites. * Paraskavedekatriaphobia- Fear of Friday the 13th. * Parthenophobia- Fear of virgins or young girls. * Pathophobia- Fear of disease. * Patroiophobia- Fear of heredity. * Parturiphobia- Fear of childbirth. * Peccatophobia- Fear of sinning or imaginary crimes. * Pediculophobia- Fear of lice. * Pediophobia- Fear of dolls. * Pedophobia- Fear of children. * Peladophobia- Fear of bald people. * Pellagrophobia- Fear of pellagra. * Peniaphobia- Fear of poverty. * Pentheraphobia- Fear of mother-in-law. (Novercaphobia) * Phagophobia- Fear of swallowing or of eating or of being eaten. * Phalacrophobia- Fear of becoming bald. * Phallophobia- Fear of a penis, esp erect. * Pharmacophobia- Fear of taking medicine. * Phasmophobia- Fear of ghosts. * Phengophobia- Fear of daylight or sunshine. * Philemaphobia or Philematophobia- Fear of kissing. * Philophobia- Fear of falling in love or being in love. * Philosophobia- Fear of philosophy. * Phobophobia- Fear of phobias. * Photoaugliaphobia- Fear of glaring lights. * Photophobia- Fear of light. * Phonophobia- Fear of noises or voices or one's own voice; of telephones. * Phronemophobia- Fear of thinking. * Phthiriophobia- Fear of lice. (Pediculophobia) * Phthisiophobia- Fear of tuberculosis. * Placophobia- Fear of tombstones. * Plutophobia- Fear of wealth. * Pluviophobia- Fear of rain or of being rained on. * Pneumatiphobia- Fear of spirits. * Pnigophobia or Pnigerophobia- Fear of choking of being smothered. * Pocrescophobia- Fear of gaining weight. (Obesophobia) * Pogonophobia- Fear of beards. * Poliosophobia- Fear of contracting poliomyelitis. * Politicophobia- Fear or abnormal dislike of politicians. * Polyphobia- Fear of many things. * Poinephobia- Fear of punishment. * Ponophobia- Fear of overworking or of pain. * Porphyrophobia- Fear of the color purple. * Potamophobia- Fear of rivers or running water. * Potophobia- Fear of alcohol. * Pharmacophobia- Fear of drugs. * Proctophobia- Fear of rectums. * Prosophobia- Fear of progress. * Psellismophobia- Fear of stuttering. * Psychophobia- Fear of mind. * Psychrophobia- Fear of cold. * Pteromerhanophobia- Fear of flying. * Pteronophobia- Fear of being tickled by feathers. * Pupaphobia - Fear of puppets. * Pyrexiophobia- Fear of Fever. * Pyrophobia- Fear of fire. * Radiophobia- Fear of radiation, x-rays. * Ranidaphobia- Fear of frogs. * Rectophobia- Fear of rectum or rectal diseases. * Rhabdophobia- Fear of being severely punished or beaten by a rod, or of being severely criticized. Also fear of magic.(wand) * Rhypophobia- Fear of defecation. * Rhytiphobia- Fear of getting wrinkles. * Rupophobia- Fear of dirt. * Russophobia- Fear of Russians. * * * Sexophobia- Fear of the opposite sex. (Heterophobia) * Siderodromophobia- Fear of trains, railroads or train travel. * Siderophobia- Fear of stars. * Sinistrophobia- Fear of things to the left or left-handed. * Sinophobia- Fear of Chinese, Chinese culture. * Sitophobia or Sitiophobia- Fear of food or eating. (Cibophobia) * Snakephobia- Fear of snakes. (Ophidiophobia) * Soceraphobia- Fear of parents-in-law. * Social Phobia- Fear of being evaluated negatively in social situations. * Sociophobia- Fear of society or people in general. * Somniphobia- Fear of sleep. * Sophophobia- Fear of learning. * Soteriophobia - Fear of dependence on others. * Spacephobia- Fear of outer space. * Spectrophobia- Fear of specters or ghosts. * Spermatophobia or Spermophobia- Fear of germs. * Spheksophobia- Fear of wasps. * Stasibasiphobia or Stasiphobia- Fear of standing or walking. (Ambulophobia) * Staurophobia- Fear of crosses or the crucifix. * Stenophobia- Fear of narrow things or places. * Stygiophobia or Stigiophobia- Fear of hell. * Suriphobia- Fear of mice. * Symbolophobia- Fear of symbolism. * Symmetrophobia- Fear of symmetry. * Syngenesophobia- Fear of relatives. * Syphilophobia- Fear of syphilis. Chapter 8: Characteams Chapter 9: Rap Your Head Around That! Characters Chapter 10:Scene Creators BlurayOriginals Sonic Scenes 1.png|Sonic Scene 1 Sonic Scenes 2.png|Sonic Scene 2 Sonic Scene 3.png|Sonic Scene 3 Sonic Scene 4.png|Sonic Scene 4 Sonic Scene 5.png|Sonic Scene 5 Sonic Scene 6.png|Sonic Scene 6 Sonic Scene 7.png|Sonic Scene 7 Sonic Scene 8.png|Sonic Scene 8 Sonic Scene 9.png|Sonic Scene 9 Mario Moment 1.png|Mario Moment 1 Mario Moment 2.png|Mario Moment 2 Mario Moment 3.png|Mario Moment 3 Mario Moment 4.png|Mario Moment 4 Mario Moment 5.png|Mario Moment 5 Mario Moment 6.png|Mario Moment 6 Mario Moment 7.png|Mario Moment 7 Mario Moment 8.png|Mario Moment 8 Mario Moment 9.png|Mario Moment 9 Mario Moment 10.png|Mario Moment 10 LegionTheHedgehog Legion's Sonic Scene 1.png|Sonic Scene 1 Gurahk Sonic Emerald Party.png|Sonic Scene 1 Chapter 11: Sophisticated Songs Justly Peculiar Parental Guardians Timothy Tiberius Turner is a standard pre-adolescent Who no one can comprehend His mother, father and antagonizing babysitter Victoria always giving him commands GO TO SLEEP, VERY NAUGHTY CHILD The extremely dark depression in his bedroom is destroyed instantly For his magical abnormally small fish who grant his every whim In the truth of it all They are his Peculiar Parental Guardians Justly Peculiar Parental Guardians Wands and wings Hovering crown objects Peculiar Parental Guardians Justly Peculiar Parental Guardians Very moderated Pisum sativum Pod Extremely fit body Sleek new motor vehicle Dense Caoutchouc Water Fowl Tiel Eurasian elk Myrtaceae Drink Enormous Serpent Birthdate Icing Coated Bred Humongous Chips Xocolātl Frappe Peculiar Parental Guardians Justly Peculiar Parental Guardians It truly takes your world for a spin Especially when you were a pre-pubescent child With Justly Peculiar Parental Guardians I am in much disbelief to the existence of Peculiar Parental Guardians! Are you prepared children? Affirmitive highly ranked Pirate!!!!!!!! I had difficulty being able to listen to your previous statemeeeeent! Affirmitive highly ranked Pirate!!!!!!!! OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH Who currently lives out his life in a Ananas comosus below the Atlantic Ocean? ROBERT SQUAREPANTS Absorbent and bright yellow and Poriferous he is ROBERT SQUAREPANTS If nonsensical simple tasks is something you heavily desireROBERT SQUAREPANTSThen fall down to the deck and jump like a suffocating fishROBERT SQUAREPANTS!ARE YOU READY TO PROCEED?ROBERT SQUAREPNATS!ROBERT SQUAREPANTS!ROBERT SQUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAREPANTS!THIS IS SOME SERIOUS JOY! HEE YUK YUK! Quest Age! Journey on and bring your comrades! We shall all move forward to very treacherous lands With Penn the Homosapien and Jake the Canis lupus familiaris They joy shall never cease! It's Quest Age! Chapter 12:List of Locations Sonic the Hedgehog Chaos Dimension Chapter 13: REAL Timelines 1991 *'June 23- '''Sonic the Hedgehog (16-Bit) *'Unknow n-''' Sonic Eraser *'October 25- '''Sonic the Hedgehog (8-Bit) *'December-''' Waku Waku Sonic Patrol Car 1992 *'October 17- '''Sonic the Hedgehog 2 (8-bit) *'November 20-''' Sonic the Hedgehog 2 (16-bit) 1993 *'Unknown-' SegaSonic Cosmo Fighter Galaxy Patrol *'Unknown- '''SegaSonic Popcorn Shop *'June-''' SegaSonic the Hedgehog *'September 23-' Sonic the Hedgehog CD *'October 25-' Sonic the Hedgehog & Tails Chaos *'November 15-' Sonic the Hedgehog Spinball *'November-' Dr. Robotnik's Mean Bean Machine 1994 *'January 14-' Sonic the Hedgehog 3 *'March 18-' Sonic Drift *'March 24-' Wacky Worlds Creativity Studio *'March 25- '''Sonic the Hedgehog & Tails 2: Triple Trouble *'Unknown- Sonic Space Tours *'November 17-' Sonic & Knuckles *'June 4-'' 'Tails and the Music Maker *'August-''' Sonic the Hedgehog's Gameworld * 1995 *'March- '''Knuckles' Chaotix *'March 17- Sonic Drift 2 *'''April 28''-''' Tails' Skypatrol *'September 22- 'Tails Adventures *'November-''' Sonic Labyrinth 1996 *'June-' Sonic the Fighters *'November -' Sonic's Schoolhouse *'November- '''Sonic G Blast *'November 30-''' Sonic 3D Blast: Flickies' Island 1997 *'October 31- '''Sonic R 1998 *'December 23-''' Sonic Adventure 1999 *'November 30- '''Sonic the Hedgehog: Pocket Adventure 2000 *'November 13-''' Sonic Shuffle 2001 *'June 18- '''Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic Cafe) *'June 23-''' Sonic Adventure 2 *'December 10- '''Sonic Tennis *'December 20-''' Advance 2002 *'January 28- '''Sonic Golf *'February 18-''' Speed *'March 25-' Sonic Fishing *'April 22- '''Sonic Billards *'May 24-''' Good Friend Chao! *'September 20- '''Dr.Eggman's Number Guess Panic! *'October 20-''' Sonic's Mine Sweeper *'November 18-' Sonic Racing Shift Up *'December 19-' Advance 2 2003 *'January 27- '''Sonic Putter *'April 21-''' Sonic Darts *'June 1- '''Sonic Pinball Party *'July 28-''' Sonic Racing Kart *'October 27-' Sonic Reversi *'''December 4''- ''Sonic Battle *'December 5-' Tails Flying Get *'December 30-' Sonic Heroes 2004 *'February 24- '''Sonic Hopping *'June 7- Sonic Advance 3 *'June 28-' Sonic Hopping 2 *'July 26-' Sonic Hearts *'September 26-' Sonic Panel Puzzle *'October 22-' Sega Superstars *'October 25-' Sonic Gammon 2005 *'February 21-' Sonic Jump *'June 15-'' 'Sonic Millionaires *'August 30-''' Amy American Page One *'October 20- '''Sonic Kart 3D X *'November 15-''' Shadow the Hedgehog *'November 15-' Sonic Rush 2006 *'January 23-' Shadow Shoot *'February 15- '''Sonic Golf 3D *'February 21''-'' 'Sonic Riders *'June 16-''' Speed DX *'June 26- '''Sonic's 7 Narabe *'November 14-''' Sonic the Hedgehog 2006 *'November 14-' Sonic Rivals *'November 28-' Sonic Napoleon 2007 *'February 20-' Sonic and the Secret Rings *'March 28- '''Sonic Speed DX *'Unknown- 'Sonic X (Leapster) *'July 31-''' Sonic Time Limit Train *'August 28- '''Sonic Casino Poker *'September 14- 'Sonic Rush Adventure *'November 6-''' Mario & Sonic at the Bejing Olympic Games *'''November 13- Sonic Rivals 2 2008 *'January 8-' Sonic Riders Zero Gravity: Shooting Star Story *'March 18-' Sega Superstars Tennis *'May- '''Sonic Jump 2 *May 19- Sonic Live! *'July- Sonic at the Olympic Games *'September 26- ''Sonic Chronicles : The Brotherhood Invaders from the Dark Dimension *'November 18-' Sonic Unleashed 2009 *'January 29- '''Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games *'March 3-''' Sonic and the Black Knight *'October 13-' Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games 2010 *'February 23-'' Sonic & SEGA All-Stars Racing *'October 7-' Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode I *'November 4-' Sonic Free Riders *'''November 11- '''Sonic Colors 2011 *'''November 1- '''Sonic 'Generations *'November 15- 'Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games 2012 *'April-''' Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode Metal *'May 15-' Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode II *'November 15-' Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed Category:Blog posts